Star Stories
by Avari wind seer
Summary: A oneshot, fluffy, pointless fic. Valeshipping.


Avari: And now…a oneshot Valeshipping fic!

*polite applause*

Avari: It's also a songfic!

*bored applause*

Avari: Oh, just read it already!

Sheba: *holding sign: no applause*

__

Disclaimer: Avari does not own Golden Sun or the song "Body Electric," from the musical Fame.

-------------------------------------------------

~Star Stories~

It was a cool summer evening in Vale. The sun had already set, and the stars were beginning to come out. High in the heavens, the brilliant points of light emerged, blazing fiercely over the peaceful town.

A party was being held in the town square to celebrate the completion of Vale. A little over a year after the lighting of the Mars Lighthouse, Vale had been completely rebuilt.

Around the large bonfire, the party was just getting started. On a small cliff overlooking the square, Jenna watched the Valeans talking, eating, and laughing happily. Jenna was a social person among her friends, but she wasn't comfortable around the people of Vale anymore. And after she and her friends had returned from their quest, people she had known all her life had treated her like a hero. She didn't want to be a celebrity; she just wanted to be with her friends, the only people now who treated her normally.

Thinking of them, Jenna looked down and saw Mia and Garet sitting together. Mia's head was on Garet's shoulder. They looked so happy, so content together.

Jenna sighed. Mia and Garet had found each other on the Jupiter Lighthouse, where Garet had saved Mia from falling off the edge. Since then, the two had been nearly inseparable… Jenna brushed away the tears that she told herself were _not_ welling up in her eyes.

During their quest, even Sheba and Felix had finally worked up the courage to admit love. Jenna couldn't see them anywhere, but she wasn't surprised. Her shy brother avoided social gathering like the plague; the two were probably having some well-deserved time alone.

Jenna tried not to cry, thinking of her friends, but she wished she could find her true love. Why couldn't she find a soulmate, someone who would always be there for her? Someone who would listen to her troubles, and then hold her as she cried.

But Jenna didn't like any of her friends that way. Picard was kind, but she barely knew him. Plus, he was old. Ivan was _way_ too young for her, even if he was more mature than Garet. And Isaac…Isaac was just her friend.

"Hey, Jenna." Jenna jumped and turned around to see Isaac standing behind her.

"Oh. Hi, Isaac." She blushed at her stupidity. Why did she always have to make such stupid comments? Lately, she had been acting weirdly around him, but she didn't know why.

"Aren't you going to dance?" He gestured down at the bonfire, where couples were starting to dance slowly to the gentle music that was playing.

"No, I don't like dances. There're too many people."

Jenna met his deep blue eyes and saw understanding in them.

"You don't have to sit here just watching them, you know."

"What else is there to do?"

"Stargazing."

"Huh?" Jenna stared up at him.

Isaac threw himself down on the grass beside Jenna. He lay back and stared up at the velvet-black sky. "It's a great night for it."

__

I sing the body electric  
I celebrate the me yet to come  
I toast to my own reunion  
When I become one with the sun

Jenna leaned back and looked up at the sky. Then she realized how close she and Isaac were sitting. She started to tremble, remembering a conversation she'd had in Madra…

__

"Wow," said Sheba. "And I thought Saturos and Menardi had issues."

"Crazy or not," said Felix, "we should warn Isaac. We may not be friends right now, but I do not wish for his death."

"I am sorry, but we can't go looking for Isaac. We would only end up fighting," Kraden reasoned.

"Why? Aren't you guys and Isaac all from Vale? Why would you fight?" asked Picard.

"Because what we are trying to accomplish, they are trying to prevent," replied Kraden. "They would fight us to the death to avert the lighting of the lighthouses."

Sheba grinned slyly at Jenna. "But Jenna… Aren't you and Isaac an item? Couldn't you, you know, do something?"

Sitting beside Isaac, Jenna flushed hotly, as she had then. _Stupid Sheba!_

Even if I did have a crush on Isaac, he doesn't like me, thought Jenna. Isaac had been avoiding her for the past week.

As Jenna's mind swirled with confused thoughts, Isaac interrupted. "Look," he said, pointing. "That's the constellation Iris."

His finger traced out a pattern in the sky, but Jenna was lost. "Where?" She flinched as Isaac took her hand gently, pointing out the individual stars.

"See, those stars make a picture of Iris."

"Who's Iris?" asked Jenna, confused.

"Iris is the goddess of rainbows and she is also the messenger of the gods, just like Mercury. She has the elemental powers of both Mercury and Mars."

Isaac pointed out another constellation. "That's Thor, god of thunder. He is said to have a powerful weapon, a hammer. There's a story about a time when Thor's enemies, the giants, stole his hammer. Thor's hammer caused thunder, so when it was stolen, there was a drought."

Jenna sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, letting Isaac's lilting voice lull her into a state of serenity.

"Thor had a friend who thought up a plan to steal the hammer back. Thor dressed up as a woman—the goddess of fertility, actually—and agreed to take the hand of the king of giants in marriage. So Thor was able to get into the giants' castle, and while they were all eating, Thor found his hammer. Then Thor killed all the giants, taking revenge for his hammer's…abduction."

Jenna chuckled. "Where did you learn all these stories, Isaac?"

Isaac grinned. "Lately, my mom has insisted I get a good education, so she's been sending me to Kraden." He gave a mock shiver of horror. "Kraden works on his alchemy research while I read mythology. It seems like a good deal to me."

Jenna smiled.

"And that," said Isaac, pointing at the sky again, "is Atalanta, the Jupiter summon. Atalanta was a heroine in legends who could run so fast that no one could catch her. But one day a man tricked her with some golden apples, and he won her hand in marriage."

The two Adepts lay in silence for a while, staring up at the stars and finding the legends hidden in them.

"Look," whispered Isaac. His finger pointed to a bright red speck among the silver stars. "It's Mars. And next to it"—he gestured towards a golden dot—"is Venus."

Something in Isaac's voice made Jenna start shivering all over.

__

And I'll look back on Venus  
I'll look back on Mars  
And I'll burn with the fire of ten million stars  
And in time  
And in time  
We will all be stars  


"Y'know, Jenna," murmured Isaac. "I think I've been avoiding you lately."

Jenna said nothing, wondering what Isaac's point was.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I was trying to figure out how to tell you this."

Isaac rolled onto his side, facing Jenna. She caught a glimpse of the starlight reflected in his eyes before he lowered his head to kiss her.

At first, Jenna was too shocked to do anything, but then she recovered enough to lean into the kiss, feeling her emotions build.

__

I sing the body electric  
I glory in the glow of rebirth  
Creating my own tomorrow  
When I shall embody the earth  


And then they broke away. Isaac lay down again, his arm around Jenna. His voice soft, he began to tell her more stories, strengthening the bond that had formed between them that night.

"The two planets, Venus and Mars, appear to be the eyes of Daedalus, the legendary craftsman who built the labyrinth that enclosed the Minotaur, the half-man, half-bull creature. People say that to successfully summon a combination, the two summoners must have a bond. So, Jenna, will you summon Daedalus with me?"

Jenna knew what he really meant. For answer, she snuggled up against him and kissed him again.

__

And I'll serenade Venus  
I'll serenade Mars  
And I'll burn with the fire of ten million stars  
And in time  
And in time  
We will all be stars

-------------------------------------------------

The sun was starting to show above the horizon when the party finally ended.

Jenna and Isaac came down from the hill where they had spent the entire night, sharing their souls. His arm around Jenna's waist, Isaac looked around at the Valeans, who lay dozing on the ground all around the square.

A plump woman looked up at the pair, her eyes focusing blearily on them. "Oh, h'llo, Isaac, Jenna. Where were you all night?"

Jenna grinned, throwing an arm over Isaac's shoulders. "Just…stargazing."

-------------------------------------------------

Sheba: *dies from incredible stupid fluffiness* X.X

Avari: Hmm…Normally I wouldn't write Valeshipping, but that song fit so well…Was that too corny, or was it okay? Review please!


End file.
